lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
FR - Lostpedia:Discussions
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Emploi des guillemets Question bête : Pourquoi mettre des guillemets à « Autres » ? La majuscule ne suffit-elle pas à montrer qu'il s'agit d'un surnom donné à un groupe ? Faut-il aussi mettre des guillemets à « Ennemis », « Six du vol Oceanic »,… ? 25 février 2009 à 20:24 (UTC) :J'avais lu quelque part que les guillemets son facultatifs mais je ne retrouve plus le lien. Moi je serai pour ne les mettre à aucun... 2 mars 2009 à 21:13 (UTC) :Oui j’imagine que la majuscule seule suffit… — , le 4 mars 2009 à 19:30 (UTC) ::On conclut sur majuscule obligatoire, guillemets facultatifs ? 4 mars 2009 à 21:24 (UTC) :::OK pour moi. — , le 8 mars 2009 à 13:12 (UTC) :::Ok pour moi aussi. 8 mars 2009 à 14:04 (UTC) :::OK. 8 mars 2009 à 15:03 (UTC) Catégoriser les images Tout est un peu dit dans le titre. En fait, je me propose pour catégoriser toutes les photos de lostpédia (je sais c'est du boulot), histoire de les rendre plus facilement utilisables. C'est ce que j'ai fait sur heroeswiki : pour chaque image téléchargée, j'entre une catégorie "Galerie d'images de tel perso", "Galerie d'images de tel épisode". Ensuite il n'y a plus qu'à mettre un lien en bas de chaque article perso ou épisode pour accèder à la page de toutes les images correspondant. Ca éviterait peut-être les galeries à rallonge... Vous en pensez quoi ? Desperate july 8 mars 2009 à 10:33 (UTC) :Génial ! Depuis le temps que cela doit être fait… :) Par contre, il peut être intéressant de garder une galerie sur certains articles. 8 mars 2009 à 11:10 (UTC) ::C'est dans ma liste de choses à faire. J'ai déjà commencé à avec les images des portails, les icônes, les logos et les avatars... J'ai essayé de programmer R2D2 récemment pour ça mais ça faisait une erreur. L'idée était de déplacer dans des catégories "Images Sn" toutes les images commençant par "nxmm_...". Je peux réessayer avec la dernière version du bot pour voir, ça a peut peut-être été corrigé. 8 mars 2009 à 12:20 (UTC) :::Ok j'attends ton retour sur la programmation de R2D2 alors Desperate july 9 mars 2009 à 09:39 (UTC) ::::Bon ça devrait être bon, il a quasiment catégorisé toutes les images sans catégorie et la catégorisation sur le nom de l'image a l'air de fonctionner. Par contre le serveur a l'air KO pour le bot donc je le relancerai demain. 11 mars 2009 à 00:00 (UTC) :::Voilà il a tourné cette nuit. Il n'y a normalement plus aucune image sans au moins une catégorie. Par contre pour les images saison je n'ai pas pensé que certains avaient mis un X dans les SXnn donc je vais le relancer le soir. Après pour les images restantes dans Catégorie:Images il faut voir quelles catégories on ajoute, sachant qu'il est aussi possible de se baser sur un article plutôt que sur le nom de l'image... 12 mars 2009 à 08:21 (UTC) ::::Très bien ! :) Comme a dit Desperate july, on pourra déjà créer des catégories spécifiques pour certains articles possédant des galeries où l'on mettra les images de ces dernières. 12 mars 2009 à 12:19 (UTC) Titre du wiki Je viens seulement de m’en rendre compte, mais le titre des pages du Wiki pourrait plutôt être « Wiki francophone sur l’univers de LOST », non ? ;-) 4 avril 2009 à 08:30 (UTC) :Je l'ai changé récemment suite à une discussion avec Angela, pour qu'on soit plus visible sur les moteurs de recherche ça aide que « LOST » apparaisse dans le titre (avant c'était : « Lostpédia - Un wiki Wikia ») :p Perso je trouve pas le « de » nécessaire mais Nico pensait mettre autre chose donc titre à discuter :) 4 avril 2009 à 09:11 (UTC) :Je propose de mettre comme sur la page d'accueil : « l'encyclopédie consacrée à LOST ». On peut aussi mettre « le wiki consacré à LOST », mais je trouve que ça fait moins bien. Le fait de rajouter « francophone » ne me dérange pas. 4 avril 2009 à 22:36 (UTC) ::Effectivement, avoir le même titre que celui en page d’accueil semble logique. OK pour moi. — , le 5 avril 2009 à 10:22 (UTC) ::Wyz avait l'air également d'accord sur MSN donc je l'ai mis. :) 5 avril 2009 à 13:12 (UTC) Fusion des épisodes 16 et 17 ? Bonjour, penses-tu qu'on puisse "fusionner" les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 5 en un seul long ? Ce qui faciliterait -je pense- la fluidité de la lecture du résumé. À l'inverse des épisodes finales des saisons précédentes, ces deux là (5x16 et 5x17) n'ont aucune "séparation" distincte. Je viens également de m'apercevoir que le wiki us avait opéré de cette façon. Merci. Ps : Je réponds à ton mail dans la journée ;-) Sanji pink 15 mai 2009 à 09:10 (UTC) Lol, je ne suis pas le seul admin sur LP-FR et encore moins le seul à lire ce message ;) Mais Pour le 5x16 et 5x17 il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'ils soient diffusés en deux parties, comme à chaque fois. Certes se pose le problème d'identifier où s'arrête le 5x16 et donc où commence le 5x17... 15 mai 2009 à 10:19 (UTC) :En effet, en France, les épisodes finaux sont toujours découpés en deux. Je pense qu'on pourrait faire la séparation vers 40:20, c'est la coupure la plus « proche » du milieu. Je vais regarder où se trouve la coupure de pub du milieu aux États-Unis. 15 mai 2009 à 14:39 (UTC) :Ok ça me va. Par contre va falloir qu'on se cale tous... 15 mai 2009 à 17:21 (UTC) :Alors aux États-Unis, la coupure de pub se trouve vers 44:00. Comme l'épisode dure 1:24:20 environ, ça nous fait une durée de 40:20 pour la deuxième partie, donc c'est assez bien équilibré. En plus, on a un petit cliffhanger à 44:00 donc je pense que la scission de l'épisode se fera à ce moment. 15 mai 2009 à 19:17 (UTC) Typographie du logo DHARMA Je cherche desespérement la typographie utilisée pour le logo dharma /Users/cyrildebon/Desktop/359px-Dharma_Initiative.svg.jpg Une idée? :Ce lien renvoie vers un fichier de ton ordinateur… S'agit-il de ce type de logo ? 26 mai 2009 à 10:46 (UTC) Bandeau Qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'idée de changer le bandeau (=l'image avec l'avion qui s'écrase) qui est pas top ? --Vivere.memento 1 juin 2009 à 15:38 (UTC) :Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? On ne peut pas mettre la même que sur LP-EN, ce serait spoiler les gens… 1 juin 2009 à 15:57 (UTC) ::Entièrement d'accord. On en avait d'ailleurs parlé ici. 1 juin 2009 à 22:21 (UTC) J'ai a proposer : 100px 100px Après c'est que des propositions. --Vivere.memento 2 juin 2009 à 11:50 (UTC) :Ce serait pas mal d'avoir un mélange des deux, c'est-à-dire à la fois la végétation et la mer. :P 2 juin 2009 à 15:19 (UTC) :Mon cœur balance, j'aime bien les deux... Une légère préférence pour la mer quand même. 2 juin 2009 à 17:06 (UTC) Pour ma part j'aime bien la jungle. Ca fait plus mystérieux. Et c'est plus à l'image de la saison 5 qui est plus tournée vers l'intérieur (île) que vers l'extérieur (mer). --Vivere.memento 2 juin 2009 à 18:01 (UTC) :S'il faut choisir entre les deux, alors je prends la jungle. Cependant, elle est un peu sombre donc je la retoucherais un peu. 2 juin 2009 à 18:04 (UTC) Comme ca c'est un peu plus clair ? --Vivere.memento 2 juin 2009 à 21:00 (UTC) 100px :Ah oui c'est mieux, je prend. =) 2 juin 2009 à 21:14 (UTC) Bon qui est pour changer le bandeau du coup ?--Vivere.memento 3 juin 2009 à 18:30 (UTC) :Pour (intérieur de l'île version améliorée) 3 juin 2009 à 20:47 (UTC) :Pour (intérieur de l'île version améliorée — j'aime beaucoup) 3 juin 2009 à 20:52 (UTC) :Pour (intérieur de l'île version améliorée) par contre je sais pas où on le change.--Vivere.memento 4 juin 2009 à 16:19 (UTC) Je suis sur le coup. Par contre c'est un peu plus compliqué que ce que je pensais donc pas de panique, ça va prendre un peu de temps. 4 juin 2009 à 19:50 (UTC) Voilà c'est fait !! (N'oubliez pas de rafraîchir le cache). Pour l'image je suis reparti de la toute première version pour avoir le moins de perte possible sur la qualité de l'image, par contre c'est un peu moins lumineux... Ca vous va ? 6 juin 2009 à 10:21 (UTC) :C’est magnifique ! B) — , le 6 juin 2009 à 12:13 (UTC) :Oui, et ça va beaucoup mieux avec le vert de nos pages ! 6 juin 2009 à 12:34 (UTC) Je préfère cette image à l'ancienne. Ca fait moins ringard. Bon boulot. --Vivere.memento 6 juin 2009 à 13:59 (UTC) Je l'avais pas encore vu en 16/9 ca rend trés bien. Encore merci à Wyz. --Vivere.memento 8 juin 2009 à 22:47 (UTC) : :D J'ai testé sur mon LCD qui est "wide" (900px de large je crois) donc j'étais sûr que ça passais. Par contre j'ai essayé de l'éclaircir mais je perd les détails, tu te souviens des effets que tu avais appliqués ? 9 juin 2009 à 06:14 (UTC) Pour éclaircir le bandeau ?--Vivere.memento 10 juin 2009 à 12:01 (UTC) :Oui, pour obtenir bandeau3. 10 juin 2009 à 16:15 (UTC) J'ai utilisé microsoft office picture et correction automatique. --Vivere.memento 11 juin 2009 à 14:01 (UTC) :Ah mince, ça va être difficile à reproduire avec Paint.NET. Bon bah va falloir que je farfouille un peu... 11 juin 2009 à 21:50 (UTC) ::Bon j'ai revu un peu la bannière, je l'ai un peu éclairci et j'ai fait le dégradé plus bas... 14 juin 2009 à 14:58 (UTC) Diffusion de LOST sur TF1 - Gestion des spoilers Après l'annonce de RTL-TVi de la diffusion de la saison 5 l'an prochain, je suis allé voir la grille de programmes de TF1 qui est connue jusqu'au 4 juillet. Non seulement LOST ne s'y trouve pas, mais en plus toutes les cases horaires semblent prises. J'ai donc récemment contacté la chaîne par leur site Web pour leur demander si la diffusion de la saison 5 était bien prévue cet été. Ils m'ont répondu : « La diffusion que vous demandez n'est pas envisagée pour le moment. » Deux questions se posent alors : * Est-ce que je poste cette information sur le forum ou est-ce qu'on attend une information (s'il y en a une…) plus officielle de la part de TF1 ? * En supposant que la saison 5 n'est effectivement pas diffusée cet été sur TF1, comment allons-nous gérer les spoilers sur ? PS : Avec TF1, on aura vraiment tout eu… :@ 21 juin 2009 à 12:45 (UTC) :Posté sur le forum. Pour les spoilers je suis d'avis de garder les boîtes déroulantes pour l'instant. 21 juin 2009 à 18:35 (UTC) Questions sans réponse Bonsoir, Ayant vu que les "questions sans réponse" à chaque épisode comprennent le mélange des questions sans réponse à la fin de l'épisode et des questions sans réponse toujours non-répondues, je propose de faire une chose : partager les questions sans réponses en deux parties : - Questions sans réponse à la fin de l'épisode Ici on mettrait les questions qui n'ont pas été répondues à la fin de l'épisode, mais dont la solution à été donnée dans un épisode ultérieur. Exemple épisode 1 : Quelle est la nature du monstre ? - Suivi de l'épisode correspondant à la réponse : Quelle est la nature du monstre ? (réponse : épisode 1x25) - Questions toujours sans réponse Ici on mettrait les questions dont les réponses n'ont toujours pas été données. Sinon on pourrait opter pour une mise en page plus simple, en ne séparant pas les deux parties, mais en les différenciant par ce qui serait écrit entre parenthèse après la question : répondu au + lien d'épisode pour le premier type, toujours pas répondu pour le deuxième. Je suis OK pour le faire, mais je voudrais votre consentement d'abord... --L3CTRO 7 juillet 2009 à 22:17 (UTC) Hum je me pose la question sur la finalité. Ce que nous avons fait jusque là est de supprimer les questions sans réponse dont on sait qu'il y a une réponse pus tard, y compris pour la saison 5. Cela pose-t-il un réel problème ? 7 juillet 2009 à 22:35 (UTC) C'est juste une idée que j'ai eue... Cela permettrait aux nouvelles personnes qui regardent Lost de faire un point, et aux autres de faire un point sur ce qu'ils savent ou non. Après, on peut attendre la fin de la saison 6. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce tu veux faire... Les questions sans réponse actuellement sont celles qui n'ont toujours pas eu de réponse à la fin de la saison 5. 14 juillet 2009 à 21:51 (UTC) Lostpédia sur iPhone ! On peut désormais accéder aux versions française et portugaise de Lostpedia via l’application Wapedia, laquelle permet de visualiser certains wikis en adaptant les images et tableaux à la taille réduite de l’écran de l’iPhone. Je vous passe l’info, je sais pas si on peut en faire quelque chose d’autre ! :) — , le 1 août 2009 à 19:09 (UTC) :Bah faire un petit article (genre FR - Lostpedia:Accès mobile) décrivant les possibilités et les mises en œuvre et une petite news ? LP-FR rend bien au moins ? 1 août 2009 à 21:59 (UTC) ::Ça va mais franchement je préfère passer par Safari Mobile : l’affichage est comme sur l’ordi et je peux éditer les pages si besoin. Le truc surtout c’est quand on a des tableaux imbriqués, Wapedia a un peu de mal à les gérer. J’essaie de vous faire une capture d’écran à l’occas’ ! (et la version PT, j’ai pas regardé) — , le 2 août 2009 à 05:28 (UTC) Traduction et choix des titres Beaucoup de choses ont été lancées ces derniers temps donc je lance cette discussion pour savoir comment les nommer. La question est surtout de décider si l'on traduit les titres ou non : * Mysteries Of The Universe ou Mystères de l'univers ? * Lost University ou Université Lost ? * Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear ou Damon, Carlton et un ours polaire ? ** Ce dernier titre n'est pas officiel mais c'est celui qui me paraît le meilleur et qui a notamment été choisi par LP-EN. Cependant, si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas à les proposer. Étant donné que nous avons toujours tout traduit (sauf Find 815), je suis pour les traduire tous là aussi. 13 août 2009 à 12:24 (UTC) :Je suis pour Mysteries of the universe, Université ''LOST, ''Damon, Carlton and a polar bear. Pourquoi ? Le premier est un titre de série n’ayant pas été diffusé en France, gardons son titre originel, mais avec la typo FR. Le deuxième c’est quelque chose d’international donc on traduit (même si j’aimerais que l’« inscription » soit dispo avant qu’on se prononce) et le dernier, c’est un nom de blog, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on le traduirait. On ne parle pas de « OVNI sombre », si ? ;) — , le 13 août 2009 à 12:29 (UTC) ::OK pour les deux premiers (il faudra peut-être changer le premier s'il est inclus dans le coffret DVD). Pour le troisième, c'est à l'origine un nom d'œuvre (le tableau), donc je suppose qu'on le garde mais avec la typo FR, comme pour le premier ? 13 août 2009 à 12:40 (UTC) À ce propos, ne devrait-on pas renommer l'article L'Expérience Lost en Expérience ''LOST ? 13 août 2009 à 12:43 (UTC) :OK pour le « LOST », mais c’est ''« The » Lost Experience alors pourquoi ne pas garder le « L’ » ? — , le 13 août 2009 à 14:14 (UTC)